


Baby you are

by poksunga



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poksunga/pseuds/poksunga
Summary: Prim and pampered, Do Kyungsoo knew little of men and nothing of danger, until one night he's found himself abducted by the legendary Captain Kai. Ruthless and mocking, notorious pirate awakened all Kyungsoo's passionate longings, then abandoned him with nothing but a kiss...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Baby you are

The shout of the woman broke the silence of the night.

Nobody on the street paid any attention to desperate calling. Carriages rolled on a bumpy road, sellers praised their goods, prostitutes tried to lure customers.  
The boy squatted by his mother and drew the mug up to her mouth.

\- Drink this Mom – He said encouraging her to drink water.

She struggled to swallow a tiny sip. The boy restlessly peeked at her protruding belly. The swell completely didn't match the flabby skin under which the ribs were clearly visible.  
She’s already too old for a child, he thought with anxiety. In less than a month she will be 48 years old. 

Suddenly the woman started writhing in pain. She grabbed her son hand and pushed her fingernails into his skin. He dropped the mug, clenched his teeth and with all his might caught her hands. Too old. Too thin. Too poor.

Her grip weakened. Tired of shouting and piercing pain, she fell into numbness. It was silent. The silence frightened the boy even more than the moans of his suffering mother. He felt that she had lost her last hope. He was about to shake her when someone suddenly opened the door behind his back.

A sailor in damaged clothes barged into the room.

\- Soojung! – shouted, giving off the intense smell of gin around himself. – Where are you, my beauty?

The boy jumped to his feet.

\- Get out of here! What do you think you're doing?! This is not your home!

Own words surprised him. The man could be a father of the child after all, he thought. After a moment, with the bitterness he realized that just as well pregnancy of his mother could be a work of dozen of other sailors.

The man looked at him thoughtlessly. Fortunately his stupor was the result of the gin, rather than the arrogant attitude of the boy.

\- You insolent kid! For ten months I was at sea, with nobody to give me even a kiss!. – He pushed the boy aside.  
– Don’t be jealous, boy. Betwen Soojung legs is enough room for both of us!

The boy shook with rage. Without a second thought he got hold of the knife, which his mother in advance prepared in order to cut the umbilical cord. In this moment he could hear moans of all these men, which she went to bed with in order to earn a piece of bread.

\- Get out, before I cut your throat – He said quietly.

The sailor lowered his fist. Seeing dangerous flashes in the boy's eyes, he suddenly sobbered. More than once he looked death into eyes. For twenty years he swam with the Royal Navy, He fought too many battles against pirates in order not to recognize, that the kid was saying seriously. He felt the smell of his blond In the air.  
Before he managed to retreat, in the dark corner sounded an ear-splitting, almost animal shout. The boy turned and fell down on his knees right by the old duvet. Curious sailor peeked over the kid shoulder. He noticed sunken cheeks, wide open eyes and the huge belly.  
He felt the sudden stomach cramp. He covered his mouth with his hand and rushed out of the house in hurry. His instinct told him that in a moment he would witness not only a birth, but also death. 

\- The baby… It’s coming.. - she whispered through clenched lips.

He hurriedly checked, whether he prepared everything what his mother asked for. Bowl with water, clean pieces of cloth, a piece of old string. Terrified, he swallowed hard and took the blanket with which she was covered.  
She stuck heels in the blanket and tilted her head back. She didn’t said a word, until a red creased baby was on her son hands. Only then, a sigh of relief was freed from her throat. The boy couldn’t look at the new born baby, he wrapped the baby up in the old sheet and laid it in her arms.  
When she saw the baby face, her mouth changed into barely noticeable smile. Seeing it, the boy understood, why his father give in to her charms years ago. He turned, trying to avoid her gaze, but she stopped him. She grabbed him by the sleeve, pulled to herself and looked him in the eyes sharply.

\- You’re a good boy, son. Just like your father. Always remember about it.

If father was so good, why did he leave them, abandoning his faithful and loving wife, who is still waiting for his return?  
He heard a heavy sigh. He felt deep sorrow. He bent over and kissed her cold forehead.

\- Goodnight, Mom. - he whispered, gently closing her eyes.

The child started whimpering in her limp arms. For a while he looked at the child with disgust and took it on his hands.  
He stroke the child cheek with his finger. How something so chubby could leave the belly of his thin and hungry mother? The baby looked at him, they eyes met. The curiosity overcame the dislike and the boy parted a piece of cloth. He smiled.

\- So, boy, you have everthing in your place.

Boy. Baby boy. A baby brother.

His brother. Suddenly he felt that he wanted to take care of this defensless little baby. Poor thing, little orphan. At least he had a father who gave him a name. This baby doesn’t have anyone but him. 

The boy felt that he couldn’t stand any longer in one room with his mother's dead body. He hugged the child to his chest, got up from his knees, and regardless of the fact that the night had already fallen, he went out on the street.

Nobody paid any attention to him when he ran down a street, looking for a place where he could wash the smell of death from him. Masts of ships being moored in the port seemed to call him like the lighthouse of lost sailors.

\- I’ll take you away from here. – He whispered. – I swear to you that i will find a place where we can both breathe freely.

He knew what to do. He had to take his little brother far away from here.  
The tiny little fist of the smiling newborn hit him straight into the face. The boy threw back his head and burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting about any bad feelings.


End file.
